


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young man in possession of a pile of homework can be distracted even while alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> set vaguely between 2x16 (“Original Song”) and 2x18 (“Born This Way”)

“There you are,” Kurt said, adjusting Blaine’s scarf to his satisfaction. “Perfect.” He slid his fingers in a gentle caress along Blaine’s jaw before stepping back and smiling. His cheeks were still flushed from the evening they had spent making out at his house while supposedly watching a movie, and there was a giddy excitement beneath his poised exterior that Blaine could feel thrumming through his own body, too. There was also regret in his eyes, and Blaine was equally sad that he had to leave when all he wanted in the world was to curl back up on the couch together. If he sped a little, he could maybe squeeze out five more minutes...

“You should go before you miss dorm curfew,” Kurt told him gently, like he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking.

Blaine sighed but nodded. “I know. And then tomorrow I’m stuck catching up on a mountain of homework while you have your day with your family and can’t even text or - “ A flash of unexpectedly non-Kurt-related thought hit him, and his stomach fell in dismay. “Damn it. I forgot to get the book from the library yesterday.”

“What book?”

“ _Pride and Prejudice_. I need to read it for Tuesday, and I can’t pick it up until Monday because the library is closed tomorrow. Guess I’m pulling an all-nighter Monday. Great.”

“No, wait.” Kurt hurried off and came back downstairs a minute or two later with a book in his hand. “Here.” He handed it to Blaine. “I had to read it last semester, and I bought my own. Most of the ones McKinley issues are missing tons of pages, which is great if you’re trying to go for speed but not so helpful for following the plot.”

Blaine smiled as he opened the book and found ‘Kurt Hummel’ written on the inside of the front cover. “Thanks.” He tucked the book in his coat pocket before leaning in for a soft kiss. It was really hard to pull back from it, as it was every time he knew he wasn’t going to be able to kiss Kurt again in the next five minutes, but he managed.

“See you Monday,” Kurt said, opening the front door and leaning against it in a melancholy but very appealing slump.

“Have a great day with your family tomorrow.” Blaine stole another kiss and walked out into the night. Halfway down the walk he turned around to see Kurt still standing there, watching him, and his heart did a little flip as he waved and went to his car.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Blaine fished the paperback out of his pocket and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. Not only wasn’t he spending the day with Kurt, but he really had to catch up on his homework instead of doing something fun with his other friends. His music was low, his door was closed, and his phone was on vibrate. Sure, it was still lying on the bed beside him, but at least it was a concession to his dedication to school.

He started in on his reading, and the plot rang vague bells in his head as from that movie where Colin Firth had been soaking wet (and hadn’t _that_ been a pivotal moment in Blaine’s journey to understanding his sexual orientation). After the first chapter or two, he decided the book might not be as bad as David had led him to believe... and then he turned a page and was confronted with Kurt’s familiar, neat handwriting in the margin.

Blaine always found it distracting to read books that other people had marked up; he ended up focusing on their thoughts instead of his own. That it was Kurt’s writing was extra distracting, not only because it made Blaine miss him terribly and wish he were there so Blaine could doodle on his notes and snatch his pen away and enjoy the new-found opportunity to kiss Kurt out of his studious moods, but also because Kurt’s note made Blaine choke back a laugh.

 _Bingley and Darcy are_ so _doing it,_ it said.

Blaine flipped the page, and found, interspersed with actual notes about the plot, _Yep. Like bunnies_.

“Well, this isn’t going to speed things up,” Blaine said to himself, and he pushed back his amusement and his sudden longing for Kurt and tried to focus on the words of Miss Austen and Miss Austen alone.

It wasn’t easy.

There was _Miss Bingley = beard or fag hag?_ when Jane got sick and Elizabeth had to spend time at Netherfield with her.

 _How Not to be a Wingman_ adorned the page where Bingley leaves Netherfield on Darcy’s advice.

At Pemberley, there was _Seriously lacking in wet Mr. Darcy_ with a little frowny face. (Blaine had to agree; he’d been looking forward to that part.)

During Darcy’s letter to Elizabeth, Blaine nearly dropped the book laughing at: _This letter in the time of texting: Wickham a bigger dick than me. Still think UR hot. Vry sry._ and _Did Wickham compromise Georgianna or Fitzwilliam? Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much._

When Wickham and Lydia returned home from Gretna Green, there was _If everyone had to marry their first disastrous love interests these days, most of New Directions would already be divorced_.

Yes, it was very distracting, but it was also kind of nice, like Kurt was sitting there reading at Blaine’s side.

And then at the end of the book, when love prevailed over pride, there was a small, perfectly formed heart left by Kurt’s blue pen. Blaine touched the heart with the tip of his finger and wondered if Kurt had been left sad at the lack of opportunity for romantic love in his life when he read the book or if his hope for it in the future had been strengthened by the happy ending after so many trials and missteps through society’s arbitrary rules and restrictions. Before Kurt, Blaine probably wouldn’t have allowed himself to think about the problem at all, given how poorly he had been handling his own romantic life, but now that he had Kurt it was easy to focus on the optimistic side.

Of course, it would have been that much easier if Kurt had been there in person.

He picked up his phone and texted “missing you more than I can type” to Kurt, even though he knew Kurt wouldn’t be able to check his messages until the evening, per the rules of Hummel-Hudson Family Day. Then he put down his phone and the book and turned without much enthusiasm to his math homework.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, though, he kept going back to the last page of _Pride and Prejudice_ where it lay open beside him. It was never going to be his favorite book, but that heart called to him.

Finally, he rolled onto his stomach and carefully drew a little heart of his own right next to Kurt’s, their curved edges just touching. Kurt might not know that it was there when he put it back on the shelf in his room, but Blaine would, and it make him smile. Their happy ending was together.


End file.
